


where were you when I needed you the most

by Peraltiagostylez



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagostylez/pseuds/Peraltiagostylez
Summary: “ They are the unlikely couple but the couple who everyone slightly envies, Jake Peralta a scruffy looking 17 year old who is a class clown and 17 year old Amy Santiago a well behaved, quiet and smart student”but when Amy discovers she is pregnant everything is about to change
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	where were you when I needed you the most

They are the unlikely couple but the couple who everyone slightly envies, Jake Peralta a scruffy looking 17 year old who is a class clown and 17 year old Amy Santiago a well behaved, quiet and smart student. 

They genuinely hated eachother when they started college last year but grew close and Jake’s energetic best friend played Cupid and made them fall in love

It’s September the brand new year and second year of college for Jake and Amy, 

••Ames 💕••

(Jake) 7:45/ hey babe you okay? haven’t spoken in a week, you getting the bus to college? if so I’ll meet you at 8:15

(Amy) 7:47: Yeah, I’m fine just been feeling sick.. probably nerves but I kinda need to talk to you, I’m getting a lift to college, meet me near the small canteen around 8:45? 

(Jake) 7:50/ okay 

Jake got an early bus he was there before Amy, pacing back and forth and mistaking every other brown haired girl as Amy. “Guess who” A pair of hands covered his face “Charles stop being weird” Gina said looking at her phone. 

“I haven’t seen Jakey most of the summer!” Charles said in a childlike voice. Rosa and Terry came over as well. “What are you doing here?” Jake questioned his friends, “Bus stops outside the back way we’ve been coming through this way since last year Jake! We were worried to see you here early” Terry exclaimed. “Where’s that girlfriend of yours” Rosa asked. Just as she said that, Amy walked in. 

“Jake!” Any said quietly and glared at him. The pair walked off and went to another part of the school, Amy knew this place was usually quiet luckily nobody followed them. 

“Are you okay?” Jake said taking Amy’s hands, she quickly flinched away shaking her head. “I think I’m pregnant” 

Jake looked at her in shock 

“Yes it’s yours” Amy said looking down 

The rest of the day was a blur to Jake and Amy, they were sat in maths when Amy felt sick, she played it off and rushed to the toilet. When she came back Jake asked if she was okay. “What a slag” a whisper from behind. They both turned round and it was Sophia. “Just leave me alone” Amy shouted. A few students gasped 

“Or what” Sophia folded her arms “you gonna tell mommy and daddy?” 

“Nobody is scared of you” Amy said getting up and collecting her things. 

Amy walked out and Jake attempted to follow but was stopped by their teacher 

“You could do so much better than her...” Sophia said twirling her hair.

Jake immediately knew where Amy would be, he went to the classroom and entered, Amy was sat behind the wall so nobody called see her, 

“Look if you are pregnant you can go to student support...” Jake said sitting next to her

“Yeah then they’ll call home.. I don’t trust them” Amy wipes her eyes. 

“Isn’t it confidential” Jake asked 

“I don’t Jake, I just want it to be confirmed... every single symptom I’ve experienced” she cries as Jake pulls her closer

“I’ll get you one” he promised 

Jake was on a free period after Lunch and didn’t have any lessons he went to a local shop on the way back and picked up a pregnancy test 

•Ames 💕• 

(Jake)13:45: u able to come round mine after college? Got it... 

(Amy) 14:34; Yeah sorry, was in class, don’t have one now I’ll be there soon 

(Jake) 14:35; I’ll be here for you always ❤️

Jake put his phone down before sighing loudly 

Amy came less that 45 minutes after the text was sent 

They went into the bathroom and Amy took the test... it was positive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the super small chapter I’m hoping the next 7 are longer I just wanted the first chapter of one brief and more of a introduction.


End file.
